


Missed Connection

by timeladyleo



Series: Herc goes to Zurich AU [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Herc goes to Zurich AU, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A precursor to a longer Herc goes to Zurich AU fic. Originally based off a CN prompt. </p><p>Herc misses his flight to Fitton, leading to a phone call with Carolyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connection

“Shit.” Herc muttered as the flights timetable confirmed his fear that he’d missed his connecting flight back to Fitton. He had hoped desperately that their delay in Zurich wouldn’t mean he had to miss his flight, but they had landed just before it took off. The plan had been to fly to Berlin with his Swiss Air crew, then let someone else take over as he caught another plane to Fitton where he was going to meet Carolyn and Arthur. 

He hadn’t seen either for months. And every day he missed them. He told himself that he didn’t regret taking the job, because now he was a captain for a large, respected airline, and the occasion when Martin was his first officer was nice, but he still found himself longing for Fitton and MJN and all their quirks. 

They had managed to find a new captain - Douglas had been furious that he hadn't been promoted as Carolyn had hired a new captain more cheaply instead - so MJN was still running as usual. But this meant that there were few times when both Herc and Carolyn had free time at the same time, and so their communication had been limited to the occasional call or message. 

Herc swore at the timetable again as if that would make a difference as he dragged his suitcase over to the nearby seats. There would be another flight to Fitton for sure, but he was disappointed not to be going now. After all he had been looking forward to going for ages. But changing his flight could wait, because right now he had to call Carolyn to tell her what was happening.

The phone rung three times before she picked up. “I thought you weren’t supposed to make calls from planes, Herc.” she said immediately, not thinking of starting with ‘hello’. Herc smiled. This was the Carolyn he loved. 

“Yes, well, the problem with that is we were rather delayed in Zurich so I managed to miss my flight.” 

There was a pause. “Ah. I see.” Her tone was deliberately neutral, not giving any hint of emotion away at all. 

“I’m going to catch the soonest one, but I’m not sure when that’s going to be. I’m sorry, Carolyn, I really am.” He heard what sounded like a sigh on the other side of the phone and kicked himself not checking the times before he made the call. 

“Well, delays can’t be avoided. I suppose you won’t want the job of telling Arthur you won’t be here, then?” she asked in good humour, but Herc could hear the underlying disappointment in her voice and knew Arthur would be too. 

“I can tell him if you want, you know I don’t mind.” 

“No, it’s alright Herc. He’s not in at the moment anyway, he’s gone out to get more milk because he wanted pancakes for some bizarre reason.” There was another awkward silence where Herc tried to figure out what to say. Carolyn cut in before he could. “You should go and sort your flights out, then.”

“Yes, probably. I’m so sorry for all of this.” He could hear himself being repetitive yet half hoped that it would make the conversation go on longer. 

“You’ve said, and it isn’t your fault. Text me when you arrive and I’ll pick you up, okay?” 

Herc nodded before remembering he was on the phone so had to speak. “Yes, thank you. See you soon.” Then he figured he might as well push his luck and add “I love you, Carolyn.” 

“You’ve said that too. Goodbye.” There was a moment before she hung up as if daring Herc to say something else. He didn’t, just found himself wishing he had the nerve to tell her how ‘I love you’ was nowhere near enough for how he felt, and how he wished that he hadn’t moved away. Not getting the job with Swiss Air would have been worth it to be with Carolyn every day. But it was too late now for regret.


End file.
